Desire
by ariella.kumiko
Summary: Under the eves of a stormy night, anything can happen. A yullen oneshot, lemons included. Suggested rape! BE WARNED!


**A/N: First ever lemon one shot ever! I used to love this pair like crazy, so I decided to dedicate this fic to them ^^ Warnings! many lemons ahead and lots of yaoi sex. In case you don't know what that means, it means boyxboy actions. If you don't like it, don't read it! Oh yeah btw it's mostly PWP! But hope you guys enjoy it. Leave reviews to tell me what you think of it at the end, maybe? Thkx~**

Soft white skin trembled at his touch.

"Don't…"Allen softly whimpered, words lost to the sweet moans that escaped from his mouth. "Ngh…"

_'Heh, so cute...'_ Kanda thought as he fingered the moyashi.

The Japanese exorcist wanted the American-breed teen to piteously beg him for more. He wanted to corrupt this insignificant miserable excuse of life that made his life difficult from the very first day. He hated his bright personality, his self-sacrificing nature, his optimistic attitude and most of all, how easy parasitic-types' lives like him went. Allen was one of those rare powerful few who were born with Innocence, people that were so unlike himself, one of the many experimental results of those who were forcefully bond to it.

He added another finger, stretching the hole wide as he watched Allen squirmed underneath him with pleasure, breathes coming up short. The moans and cries that slipped between the teen's lips were just too delightful to hear, alternating between the two extremes of pain and pleasure.

The desire was overwhelming.

He could feel his silky navy boxers becoming tighter with every delicious sound slipping from the teen, and he could barely withhold himself..

Hearing the odd sounds he was making, Allen quickly brought a free arm up to his mouth in embarrassment, clamping down on it to muffle the sinful sounds slipping from between his lips.

"Mmpfh!" A muffled moan came through.

Watching the vain efforts of his victim, Kanda chuckled at his futile attempts and continued, paying no heed to the reactions of the other. He stared intently at the puckered white hole he was stretching, watching withdesire as it slowly took on a rosy pink hue with every thrust of his digits, his talented fingers eliciting gasps and groans from the writhing teen.

"Don't…do that…" the teen rasped out between heavy pants.

"Hmm, then what do you want me to do?" the Japanese exorcist softly purred, licking the shell of the teen's ear. "Tell me what you want. Beg for it." He huskily drawled into the quivering ear, rolling each individual word carefully around his tongue, putting exact emphasis on every one.

"Yuu...ah… … AHH!" Heavy pants ensued. It was too much; Kanda Yuu could not tolerate it any longer, he wanted him…_now_.

The British boy was so painfully beautiful underneath him, his small white back impossibly arched as he writhed with pleasure, hips pressing back against every thrust of his finger as he struck the precious spot within him. The teen's head was thrown back in delirious ecstasy in the moment, a light blush dusting over his soft cheekbones. Looking hungrily at him, Kanda also became aware of the fact that his bulge was pressing against his pants almost too tightly.

_'The temptation was unbearable…'_

"BOOM!"

The sudden clap of thunder rudely startled him from his slumber.

"Ch, and the dream was getting good too..." The Japanese exorcist cursed, rolling his eyes in irritation at the change of weather.

Where a full moon could be seen before, hanging high up in the sky, now angry red clouds rolled. Lightning flashed from time to time in between the foreboding dark clouds as thunder rumbled in the distance distinctly like an ominous drum roll. Raindrops started to lightly patter against the windowpanes.

Slowly, he became aware of a dull ache in between his legs.

"Ch, it's all that moyashi fault", he muttered.

He attempted to will away the hard-on he had, clearly knowing that recalling the wonderful dream he just had was not going to help matters. Yet, his attempts were in vain as images of his dream keep coming back to him. Finally, giving up, Kanda got out of his bed instead to walk over to the public toilet to get rid of his _little problem._

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Kanda walked over the short distance between the public toilet and his room, stumbling into an unoccupied cubicle to take care of his hard on. He pulled down his black sweatpants and dark navy boxers together, releasing his erection as it sprung out from confines of his boxers. He placed his hand around the base of it, palming it slowly before picking up speed. Images from the last moments of his dream came back to him. The moyashi's delicious pale white skin, the soft curves of his young body, the sweet moans that came out from his mouth and the lewd expression he had on the child-like face. The tall Japanese exorcist could hardly hold back his moans as he continued imagining the moyashi's eyes cast over with lust and need, soft plump rosy lips parted open slightly with breathes coming out in pants.

"Ahh…." The long haired raven groaned as the final image sent him over the edge. He panted heavily as he recovered from his release, coming down from his euphoric heaven.

The Japanese man quickly cleaned up after that, not wanting any members of the Order to find him in this state. He was supposed to be cool, calm and composed, not like this, this state of carnal lust, constantly fuelled on by needs and desires.

_ 'What happened? I wasn't like this before…' _he quietly mused to himself on his way back to his room.

_'Hmm…it must be all that moyashi's fault. His face look so innocent…yet his body is so appealing, so seductive...and the glances he keeps throwing my way…does he think I don't know how he feels about me? …but I don't feel __**that**__ way about him, I know I hate him for a sure fact…then again…why am I so conscious of how he behaves? I'm always affected by what he says and his actions always drive me crazy…ch…this is not making any sense…'_

His train of thoughts cut off abruptly.

Soft notes of a melody quietly floated into his ears through the still air, heavy with sleep. Then, it slowly filled the whole tower, surrounding him, as if the melody hummed from the very walls of the Order's sleeping quarters. Intrigued, the long-haired exorcist began to seek out the source of the melody.

Walking back down the corridor which led to the public toilet, he veered left to descend down a set of steps. As he descended, the melody became eerily familiar, yet, he could not place a finger as to where he heard it before. Such clear, light notes that stirs up such deep emotions within him. '_Who was the performer? How did the person know this song? Where had he heard it before?' _Thousands of questions flew through his head as he started to quicken his steps, eager to find out the answers to his questions.

Alas, at the very last flight of steps, the melody stopped. The peace of the sleeping quarters that was once disturbed now returned.

The dark-haired exorcist stopped in his tracks, paralyzed by the sudden stillness of the air. He warily walked down the last few steps, wondering why the melody has suddenly stopped.

_'Is this a dream? Was it my imagination? Did…something happen to the performer? Or…is there…an intruder?' _He frowned at the last possibility. Although killing something or somebody in the middle of the night was common for him, it does not mean he necessarily like murdering someone at night for any reasons.

A lone room came into sight at the end of the long flight of stairs. In the arched frame of the door way, only a French glass door blocked the interior of the room from sight. A slight crack in the opening of the entrance could be seen, illuminated by the light from within the room.

Curious, the Japanese exorcist quietly pushed open the door, leaning against the side of the door frame stealthily, exorcists' instincts kicking in. In the silence of the still air, a creak could be heard as the door swung open. Kanda held his breath for a few minutes, waiting for something to stir within the confines of the room. Nothing happened. Suspicious of the potential of a possible intruder, Kanda took up a fighting stance, quickly surveying the room for any possible movement.

The room was simply decorated. An ebony grand piano stood in the far corner of the room, its side sloping down gracefully, a one-seater piano bench was in front of it and from the dent in the middle of the cushion, it was evident that someone has been seating on it just a while ago.

Squinting his eyes in suspicion, the Japanese exorcist continued to peer around, trying to decipher if any danger may be lurking in this minimally decorated room. Still nothing moved. Curious, he began to wander, soft footfalls further dimmed by the oatmeal coloured ethereal carpet that covered the expanse of the room. He cautiously took an investigative tour about the small room, looking out for any signs of danger or movement. When he was sure that there was no one and that there was no possible harm after checking every nook and cranny, he was then assured that the Order was safe. Weariness began tugging the edges of his consciousness, and slowly he fell into a deep sleep on a nearby burgundy fainting couch.

_'Hmm I guess I better turn in for the night.'_ Allen thought to himself as he turned off the tap in the off white-tiled washroom. He inspected his face in the mirror, clicking his tongue in disapproval at the tell-tale dark circles he found there, signalling his recent lack of sleep.

After the Noah'Ark incident, memories of the past kept resurfacing in his mind in the form of dreams and he was losing sleep because of them. The images of him running after his parents, endlessly calling out to them in vain kept replaying like a broken tape in the dreams he had. He could not forget how he was abandoned by his parents, moved from house to house and even shunned by passer-bys just because of his deformity. He was miserable then, trapped in a never-ending black void of sadness and confusion.

He unconsciously touched his left arm, fingers running over the green cross that pulsed softly with his Innocence. He thought back to how he saved everyone with a tune he never knew he learned, how that very music breathed life back into his comrades and he was glad. He knew now that his deformity was actually a gift disguise in the form of a curse from heavens, however much he once hated it for ruining his life. He was surrounded by friends now. He isn't alone anymore. That itself gave him strength.

An image flickered in his mind.

Long midnight-blue hair cascaded down a strong muscular back. Pale white skin that gave off a soft aerie glow in the dark covered a sharply defined face. Bangs framed the handsome face, coming down to shade coal-black eyes, twin orbs so beautiful and hard-set, they shone like uncovered obsidian crystals, appealing yet menacing. His nose spoke of once maybe noble heritage, subtly hinting at an arrogant attitude, and his dusty pale pink lips was always set in a firm, thin line giving off an aura of death.

That man has always been on Allen's mind after their very first meeting. He was always seemed to be cool and uncaring, bitingly ruthless and cold to anybody that was beneath him. Yet, Allen was attracted to that very icy and arrogant attitude that said man embodied. Despite the man's bastard-like personality upfront, Allen always knew that he was more than that beneath the hard surface he always displayed. Occasionally, in times of vulnerability or in times of great urgency, Allen could always see the shard of light in Kanda's bleak, dark character, and with the passing of time, he could not help but start to notice said man more and more. He started becoming self-conscious in his presence, started looking out for him unconsciously, started falling for him tortuously bit by bit–

Allen quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. It was wrong to have them. They were after all colleagues, and both of them were of the same gender at that. He chided himself for being distracted once again and moved towards the door of the washroom to make his exit.

_'The night really gets to me sometimes'_ Allen thought, walking briskly back the way to the music room. _'I better quickly lock this place up and return back to my room upstairs'._

Harsh footsteps suddenly stopped as Allen was met with a wide-opened doorway. _'That's strange…I didn't leave the door opened before…'_ He moved towards the wide doorway and looked around, his muted sliver eyes coming to a stop at a figure on the Victorian fainting couch. His crush was lying on the plush couch, peacefully sleeping before his very eyes.

"Ah…no!"

"Kan…da…"

"Kanda…!"

Delicious chants of his name wafted up to the man's ears. Kanda couldn't hold back a smirk as it slowly crept across his face. His carnal desires was being delighted to no end by the multitude of expressions the moyashi's face held–

Fingers brushed across his cheekbones before moving to trace down his hairline, sweeping away loose strands of midnight blue hair.

He was disturbed from his dream – again.

This time he was pissed…very pissed.

Coal-black eyes shot opened, ready to grant death to whoever who woke him. The long-haired exorcist blinked a few times in his sudden attempt, trying to register his surroundings. A familiar face came into view… Allen.

_'Another dream?'_ Kanda wondered, the first thought striking his mind. _'Wait…it shouldn't be…but I don't remember this room...', _his track of thoughts trailed off. _'Then where is this…?' _Kanda mused, a barrage of questions tumultuously rising in his head.

"Allen…? Where am I? Why are you here? What time is it now? When did I fall asleep? Just now, just now there was someone in this room…did you see who it was?" Kanda asked, snapping back to his senses, the torrent of questions in his head all tumbling forth from his mouth.

"Slow down!" Allen exclaimed, cutting in.

"How am I going to answer if you keep asking? And you just woke up too…" Allen signed, looking away as the tall Japanese exorcist sat up in the dark red couch, disappointed that the silence before was disturbed.

"I was the one playing before…you must have heard whatever I was playing…and it's around midnight now, I came back from using the washroom and found you here…sound asleep."

"Hm… I see" , Kanda murmured, contemplating over the information he gathered in his head slowly. "Then…that music I heard a while ago… you were the one playing it?", he hesitantly continued.

Sharp shards of black diamonds turned towards clear grey orbs, searching in it intently for the answers.

"Yeah", Allen nodded in affirmation.

"Play it again," Kanda commanded, biting out the order between pearly white teeth as he relaxed back into the soft plush couch. "It sounded somewhat familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it from." He stated matter-of-factly, point-blank to the teen.

For an instance, an unreadable expression flickered over the young teen's face.

He thought the teen was going fly into a rage as per usual and he was going to get off the couch, ready to leave. However, a sudden turning of a head from the teen froze him in his tracks.

"Okay" Allen agreed, smiling kindly at him this time as he moved to take his place in front of the piano.

_'It's that mask again.'_ Kanda thought, _'Whatever he felt just now…it's covered up again.' _Dark brows crinkled. Kanda was reminded once again of the teen's chirpy and sickeningly polite manners. He despised people like him, people who always had it easy, people who never had a care in their lives, people who always thought that anything and everything was possible. All these people, he loathed them.

Soft notes came from the grand piano at the corner, a familiar tune began to form as notes and chords were struck together to form a melody. It filled the whole room, bouncing off the walls and echoing up to the skylight in the ceiling, covered with oddly painted glass panes.

Time suspended in that tiny room. The long-haired exorcist became distracted from his musings, lulled into a dazed state by the melody that drifted from the piano in the room. He looked towards the far-left corner of the room, where the source of the melody seemed to come from. The bane of his life was playing that heavenly piece of song. The sole person he hated to the very core of his life was playing such an emotion-filled song. It felt so wrong, yet so right.

A spell seemed to slowly set over the little room. They seemed to be in another dimension, in another world – a dream world. The back of the player now became oddly arousing to him as miniature crystal chandeliers wall lights dotting the walls of the room started to play shadows across the small room, creating a strange sensual atmosphere. Hypnotised, the Japanese man, walked over to the player on the bench.

Fingers ghosted over a lean shoulder. All sounds in the room ceased immediately.

"Kanda…?" Ashen eyes met lust-filled ebony pupils.

_'So beautiful…so angelic…I want to see what's beneath the surface, to see if it's as pure and flawless as its exterior…I want to corrupt him.'_ Large hands started roaming across the small expanse of the back of the British pianist, tracing the outline of the narrow waist, the feminine curves of the shoulder blades.

"Kanda? Kanda?! ", an anxious voice called out to the Japanese bishounen, but he tuned them out, continuing his ministrations.

"Kanda! Stop it! What are you doing?!" Allen became flustered as a hand began to slip under his loose white shirt.

Kanda had lost all sense of coherency. His once cool and stoic composure was now slipping rapidly away from his mind. What was foremost now, nagging incessantly on the forefront of his consciousness was his desire. The other British boy was so careless and defenceless, completely unarmed with no sense of danger - a susceptible prey.

Allen felt cool fingers everywhere on his chest, tracing his scars and touching every inch of his skin. Calloused pads moved and touched soft nipples, rubbing roughly against it, pinching it harshly.

"Kanda…! Stop…!" Allen protested weakly as his felt his body slowly succumbing to lust and need.

Pale arms struggled against the raven's strong trained ones as it snaked around the younger of the two, entrapping the younger teen in a death grip. A pair of dusty pink lips wandered over the crook of Allen's neck, softly brushing against his collarbone, murmuring obscenities, when reality struck him. This is wrong. Everything about this – is wrong.

Snapping back out of the heady heat of lust, the British teen regained his strength back and pushed against the taller exorcist with all he had. He doubled his efforts to get the taller exorcist off, punching, pushing, struggling, everything he could to get away. Yet, his efforts were in vain. Kanda would not have that, how could he, when his prize was already in his arms, looking so dishevelled and absolutely ravishing.

He caught two arms in mid-punch, pinning mis-matched coloured arms in a vice-like grip behind his angel. Warm damp lips then descended to the exposed neck, licking at a rapid pulse it found there.

Allen could barely stand it. He did not want this to happen like that. As much as he loved the older man, he did not want this to happen on an impulse of lust and desire. But the moist tongue was driving him crazy. It was licking ever so slowly at his erratic pulse, the lips around it sucking away roughly. Warning red lights started flashing at the back of his mind, screaming for him to stop this nonsense. But he was enjoying every bit of it. What was happening to him?'

A sharp pain at the area where his neck pulsed brought him out of his reveries. Pale eyelids flew open.

"Ah! No….Kanda!", Allen gasped.

"Sorry, you tasted so delicious, I can't help but to bite."

The sinful husky voice sent shivers down Allen's spine and shot straight to his groin, making him needy. He felt himself getting harder, wanting more. Every nerve endings in his body throbbed agonizingly, thirsting for friction. His mind's vehement protest was overwhelmed and words escaped his lips.

"Kanda…more…" he breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper.

He regretted his words as soon as it left his lips. It would mean submission. Submission to his impulses, submission to Kanda's frenzied lust. As much as loved the other man, he wanted Kanda to want this because he wanted him, not because of his sudden impulses. However, words said could not be taken back.

"Hmm…", the older exorcist looked on in interest. "More…? What a naughty boy…" he taunted.

"No! I'm not…!"Allen rasped out, trying to regain a shred of dignity.

"Heh…still so stubborn...", Kanda commented, licking at the shell of his moyashi's ear, making him shiver in response. "Now, now…I should also make you pay for what you have done to me this past few weeks shouldn't I? Since we're in this compromising position after all…" the Japanese exorcist continued, revelling in the painful blush that suddenly formed on his younger partner's face.

"What are you talking about?!" Allen glared, staring daggers at the older teen, promising a painful death in the stormy pools that made up the pupils of his eyes.

"Hmm…I wonder", the older of the two lightly mocked, his lips twisting itself into a full smirk.

Without warning, he lifted the younger boy off the piano seat and bent him over the Victorian couch on the other side of the room. Strong hands then moved up the back of the younger teen, pressing his hips to the side of the couch, holding him in position.

"Heh…now you can't move, and you look pretty like that…practically begging to be fucked.", Kanda whispered huskily into the younger teen's ear. A heated blush rose on the younger man's cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose as he attempted to strike out at the older exorcist above him.

Kanda moved deftly out of the way, returning his attention to the loose faded grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on the bony hips of his angel. With one swift motion, he removed both his angel's sweatpants and boxers, revealing soft white globes of flesh to his desire-filled eyes.

"Hmm…looks like the workouts you do does pay off…" the raven quietly hummed to himself before licking his lips sultrily.

Allen hissed as he felt cool air hitting the lower part of his body, vaguely aware that his bottoms must have been removed by the older exorcist above him. In his head, his mind was whirling dangerously. It was fighting in vain against the arousal that he was feeling, trying pathetically to put a stop to this madness, when he felt something warm flattened itself against the small of his back.

A hot, moist appendage licked its way down the crack between his butt as two heated palms pulled the soft cheeks of his ass apart. He felt his body moving on its own will, arching back into the warmth. His breath hitched at the back of his throat in anticipation at what was about to come. Blunt nails dug into his ass cheeks and an inescapable moan slipped through his lips.

"Ah…more…", Allen whimpered, unconsciously lifting his hips higher.

"Finally, you're becoming honest…" Kanda drawled, bringing his tongue down to a pink puckered hole he found.

"Ahh!..." Allen exclaimed as he felt his ass being abused in the most pleasurable of ways. A damp cavern descended over his hole, and he felt – heaven.

The skin around his tight ring of muscles was being sucked on and a sticky, heated fluid flowed over it. He felt teeth nibbling around the area, nipping at it teasingly and he yelped as he felt a hot muscle penetrating him. The feverish appendage licked at his insides, lighting his body on fire. His eyes glazed over with desire as the heady scent of sex wafted to his nose. He became aware of his how swollen member was.

The hands started sliding down from kneading pale globes of flesh to stroking fair creamy inner tights, occasionally gropping it tightly in in fists.

"Ngh…ah!...Kan…da" Another incoherent moan.

Kanda sneered at the reaction as he continued trailing his hands trailed to the back of the younger teen's knees. He pressed the callous pads of his fingers to the soft flesh there, massaging it roughly.

"Ah! No…" Now, a yelp and another groan.

Kanda look away from his work in surprise, glancing up with interest at the younger teen below him. The sight he saw could not have been more than agreeable with him.

Half-lidded hazed filled grey eyes pleaded at him with need. Soft plump lips that parted slightly drew in staccato breaths. Silky bleached white hair from before was now a messy mop and sweaty bangs clung to the side of an angelic face. The fair white skin that covered a luscious feminine body was now flushed red against the couch. It was a delectable sight.

"Please…do it already…"Allen whimpered between pants, crumbling under the torture the taller exorcist was dishing out to him.

"Hmm…do what?" Kanda playfully taunted, faking mock innocence.

"Inside…put it inside…" Allen gasped out between pants.

"Suck." Kanda commented before bringing three fingers in front of Allen's mouth.

The white-haired exorcist didn't need any more persuading. Red plump lips descended over the three digits, coating each slender finger with saliva. He sucked at the tips and nibbled along the sides of each fingers, bobbing his head over them in earnest. Kanda shivered at this erotic sight, feeling his member getting harder.

"Stop…" Kanda commanded, pulling his fingers out. A faint thread of saliva connecting his fingers to Allen's mouth burst.

He put the slickened fingers against Allen's hole, pushing them inside one by one.

"Hgn…nn…", Allen pushed back against the fingers, feeling it penetrating his insides, rubbing against it in the most delicious way.

"More…" Allen begged, hips shaking from the pleasure. He was feeling so much. Yet, it was not enough. He wanted more, even more. "Kan…da…put it in…"

"Hn…" Kanda smirked, seeing the 'pure' teen deflowered beneath him, begging so sweetly for more. But he wasn't going to let this end so fast. It wasn't enough. He wanted to ruin the teen even further. He wanted to see him completely humiliated. He wanted him to completely submit to him.

"Show me how much you want me." He commanded, words dripping off his tongue like sin and chocolate all rolled into one. He loosened his grip on the teen and used one free hand to tug down the edges of his sweatpants and boxers, releasing his swollen member.

He moved over to sit on the couch, beckoning Allen to follow like-wise. He gestured at his erect member and for Allen come over. Allen crawled shamelessly over to it, unbearably near to his breaking-point.

Kanda threaded his fingers through the halo of white hair around the British teen before bringing the slightly open mouth over his member.

Heat engulfed his member. A small pink tongue rolled over the swollen pulsing red head, poking into the slit, licking drops of pre-cum that gathered there. Pitch-dark eyes met misty grey orbs, and a perverted smile played on Kanda's lips. Another moan escaped from the small moist mouth clamping him, and Kanda felt the vibrations seeping into his very being, alighting crazy innate hunger.

He wanted more friction, more heat. Now.

His primal instincts took over and he roughly pulled Allen up onto the couch with him. Dark obsidian orbs met muted silvers.

The air around them stilled. In that instant, both knew that what they were doing were on impulses, needs and desires. Nothing else existed. Not love, not adoration, not even mere care and concern. It was going to be rough. Both wanted sexual gratification. That was all it was to it.

With a quick thrust, Kanda embedded himself inside the smaller body. White hair flew in all directions as Allen protested in pain.

But no emotions were to be brought into this session. It was only harsh sex, a desperate frenzied lust for completion.

Kanda pulled out before thrusting in again, fully sheathing himself. He could feel the searing hot insides of Allen clamping down on him, squeezing his member, sucking on it slowly with his walls.

_'Shit….it feels so good…' _Pitch-dark eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Kanda bucked his hips into the awaiting hole, wanting more heat, more friction. He started picking up speed, ramming incessantly into the scalding wet cavern.

"So hot…god…! So fucking tight…" he groaned.

He gripped on to Allen's hips, hands tightening around it as pleasure coursed through him.

Allen could feel fingers pressing into his hip bone, holding it in a bruising grip. He felt himself being impaled on upon something hot, burning his insides. He felt white-hot pain shooting up his back. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. It was painful. He could feel his insides being torn apart. He could feel himself being broken.

Kanda ignored the shouts of pain and half-hearted push at his chests. He was close. So close to completion. He shifted momentarily, wanting to gain more power behind his thrusts. He wanted to go deeper. He wanted to feel more of this pleasurably insane heat.

A change in angle was all it took. Allen felt his body tingling with pleasure that shot out from his insides. His body shook with the intensity. He knew he could not hold out any longer.

Within seconds both came. White stars dazzled both visions as in that split moment, two bodies became one. Kanda emptied himself in the small body beneath him, feeling it milking him to completion as he came hard into the body. Allen gasped, his breath caught at back of his throat, taken aback by the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Time came to a standstill. In that very moment, the briefest of smiles flickered over the Japanese exorcist's face. For the first time in a very long while, Kanda genuinely felt bliss. The British teen gazed upon the smiling face before him. A small stream of happiness bubbled from within him, knowing that he put the smile there himself.

A last thought drifted through his mind._ 'If he is happy…so will I be.'_ Darkness claimed him.

Both collapsed into the couch.

Kanda panted harshly, trying to recover himself as he lazily descended from seraphic pleasure. His white vision from before slowly ebbed away returning back to normal as he laxly became aware of an unmoving body above him. He pushed it to the side, deeming it to have worn out its use and started to get up from the couch.

He picked up his clothes that lay strewed all over the carpet and quickly dressed himself. Before he left the room, he gave one last glance at the thin frail body that lay slackened over the couch.

Faint hints of semen and blood that caked between slim legs were the only visible evidence of their night activity. Kanda blinked once – fair eyelids closed over void dimmed orbs before opening again. His facial features settled back into the barren landscape it once made up and with that he turned his head away, making his exit.

Faded eyelids feebly fluttered open. The last image Allen saw was the cold emotionless back of the Japanese exorcist.


End file.
